


House of The Setting Sun

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Solas works as a sentinel for Mythal in his youth as they travel to Vhenas Elgara’vallas.Read it on Tumblr: https://timeforelfnonsense.tumblr.com/post/180850367801/house-of-the-setting-sunOrginally posted Thursday, 6 December 2018





	House of The Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this again at some point but for now its a one time deal! I love the idea of the elves before the fall of Arlathan and I wanted to explore that a little.

Sunlight bounced off of glittering crystal spires in the distance as Mythal’s party drew closer to the one of the lofty palaces of Arlathan. They were a grand caravan; a host of sentinels clad in shimmering armor made from gold and dragon’s bone. A small number of Mythal’s household accompanied them as well, slaves with twisting branches marking their worn faces. At the center of it all was Mythal herself. The goddess sat with in a lavish palanquin looking out at her company as they reached the palace gates. Those within the city flocked to the streets to catch a glimpse at the display, falling to their knees as the party past. 

“My lady Mythal, we are nearly to Vhenas Elgara’vallas.”

The voice belonged to one of her personal guard. The boy was young and eager to serve, he had risen quickly through the ranks of her sentinels.

“So we are Young Wolf,” Mythal spoke never bringing her eyes to meet his, “Let us hope my lord husband’s mood is fair. We wouldn’t want another repeat of our last Summerday’s festival would we.”

He has never been found of Elgar'nan, he was a powerful man and he had little tolerance for those who got on his nerves. More times than he could count Mythal had stepped in to sooth her bondmate’s blood lust.

Vhenas Elgara’vallas was certainly a keep fitting of it’s master. A looming fortress with gilded towers that seemed to brush the sky. The walls were made of a glistening black stone that looked as if it would be wet to the touch. Solas had to admit he was impressed though he dare not show it. He had much to prove and even more to lose. He was still young and new to Mythal’s personal guard and gawking like a common servant would gain him no favors.

Elgar'nan was waiting for them as they entered the keep. He spoke in the booming voice of a king,

“Andaran atish’an Mythal, honored All Mother, God Queen, Guardian of the Moon, Lady of Justice. I welcome you and yours into my hall; this is your home as it is mine my heart.”

Mythal bowed graciously, her golden silks pooling on the floor as she sank.

“You have the gratitude of myself and my house husband. We will be sure to treasure our time here in The House of The Setting Sun.”

Vhenas Elgara’vallas - House of the setting sun, Elgar’nan’s hold


End file.
